The one where they both love each other & they finally admit it
by Dusty Words
Summary: [TRADUCTION de l'OS d'AOBZ] Emma avait lutté, au début, mais sa mère avait résisté parce qu'"on ne dit pas non à sa Reine". Au final, on était passé d'une situation où Emma s'énervait et se mettait à crier lorsqu'elle voyait la mère d'Henry débarquer, à une situation où Emma souriait légèrement et passait la tête en dehors du château lorsqu'elle apprenait que Regina allait venir.


**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que votre mois d'août s'est bien passé et que la rentrée n'est pas trop dure pour ceux et celles qu'elle concerne ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle traduction. _The one where they both love each other & they finally admit it _est un OS écrit par la merveilleuse auteure AOBZ (que vous pouvez trouver sur AO3 et sur FF). Je la remercie de m'avoir fait confiance pour traduire son travail. Je conseille toutes ses fictions aux bilingues, elles sont géniales, et j'ai d'ailleurs prévu d'en traduire plus d'une ;) En dehors de ça, je suis très contente d'avoir fait sa connaissance, c'est quelqu'un de super sympa et de très ouvert au dialogue. Voilà, vous savez tout ! On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture :)**

 **Disclaimer : Au risque de me répéter, ceci est une TRADUCTION, l'histoire ne m'appartient absolument pas, et les personnages encore moins !**

* * *

\- Maman, il faut que tu viennes à l'appartement. Elle est de nouveau dans son château fort.

\- Gamin ! Je t'ai dit que je passais juste du temps dans le château parce que j'aime bien !

Henry se tourna et hocha la tête, l'oreille collée au téléphone, lorsque sa mère lui demanda si Emma allait bien.

 _\- Henry ?_

\- Désolé. Ça a l'air d'aller, mais tu te souviens comment c'était la dernière fois…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Après qu'Emma ait mis un terme à sa relation avec Hook, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Il venait la voir à l'appartement, comme aujourd'hui, et il la trouvait toujours pelotonnée dans un château de couvertures, au salon. Elle refusait de parler à qui que ce soit. Elle ne sortait plus. La seule interaction sociale qu'elle avait, c'était quand Henry venait la voir. Elle s'était complètement isolée, et Henry avait peur que ça soit en train de recommencer. Trois mois étaient passés depuis le dernier château, et il espérait vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas replonger.

 _\- Elle est habillée ?_

\- Oui.

 _\- C'est un bon signe. Tu as eu raison de m'appeler, Henry. J'arrive tout de suite._

\- Merci, maman.

Emma ouvrit grand le trou de son château qui faisait office de porte d'entrée.

\- Sérieusement. Je me fais un marathon de séries télé sur Netflix. Je vais bien. C'était pas la peine d'appeler ta mère. Tout va bien.

\- Peut-être. Mais elle t'a aidée à aller mieux la dernière fois, donc elle va t'aider encore cette fois-ci.

Il hocha la tête lorsque sa Ma refusa de lui répondre. Que pouvait-elle redire à ça ? Il disait vrai, et même si elle venait de lui mentir en affirmant qu'elle allait bien, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Sa mère était la seule personne avec laquelle Emma s'autorisait à dévoiler ses émotions, quand elle allait mal. C'était la seule personne à laquelle Emma se confiait. Sa mère savait toujours quoi lui dire, que ce soit pour lui remonter les bretelles ou pour la réconforter lorsqu'elle se sentait triste. Elle savait toujours quoi faire, et il était sûr qu'elle saurait si Emma allait vraiment bien ou pas.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de m'aider à aller mieux parce que je vais bien.

\- Ok. Avant, quand tu étais triste, tu ne me laissais jamais entrer dans ton château. Laisse-moi entrer cette fois pour me prouver que tu vas bien.

\- J'aimerais bien mais… c'est un château « interdit aux garçons ». Tu n'as pas vu le panneau ? demanda Emma en montrant du doigt une pancarte sur laquelle il était grossièrement écrit « Interdit o garçons », au dessus de sa tête.

\- Je suis ton fils !

\- 'Fallait être une fille.

\- Tu ne laisses jamais grand-mère entrer dans ton fort, et c'est une fille. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense… la seule qui a le droit d'entrer à part toi, c'est maman.

Emma détourna le regard.

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'...

\- On ne dit pas non à sa Reine, termina Regina, un nuage de fumée violette se dissipant peu à peu autour d'elle. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour arriver ; je suis allée chercher ça avant de venir.

Elle leva la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait amenée.

\- Oh, tu peux _carrément_ entrer dans le château, maintenant, dit Emma en se décalant pour faire de la place.

Regina traversa la pièce et tendit la bouteille à Emma, pressant affectueusement ses doigts au passage, avant de se tourner vers leur fils.

\- Ta grand-mère t'attend, Henry. Elle a préparé une tarte aux fruits secs pour ce soir.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. C'était son plat préféré.

\- Ça va aller, vous deux ?

\- Tu sais que je prendrai soin de ta mère, comme toujours.

Il hocha la tête. Elle seule arrivait à redonner le sourire à Emma à tous les coups. La blonde se comportait différemment lorsqu'elle était avec elle. Elle était… plus heureuse. Le poids qu'elle portait en permanence sur les épaules semblait s'alléger, du moins temporairement. Elle souriait plus ; il avait remarqué qu'elle réservait toujours à sa mère les plus beaux sourires. Mais de temps à autre, elle lui souriait aussi à lui, et c'était top, comme sensation.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venue, dit Emma d'un ton sincère en levant les yeux vers Regina.

Elle avait de nouveau cette expression, celle qui était uniquement réservée à sa mère.

\- Comme si tu avais pu m'en empêcher.

Et ça, c'était le ton spécial de sa mère, celui qu'elle utilisait parfois quand elle s'adressait à Emma. Il ne savait même pas que ce ton-là existait, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende un après-midi, alors qu'elle parlait à Emma. Plus tard, il avait réalisé qu'elle était en train de _flirter_. Bien que le fait de penser à ses deux mères flirtant l'une avec l'autre soit franchement répugnant, Henry était également très content de l'affection qu'elles se portaient. Quel enfant ne souhaite pas que ses parents se mettent ensemble ?

On aurait dit qu'elles étaient soumises à une attraction magnétique, vu la manière dont elles se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre lorsqu'elles se trouvaient dans une foule, dont elles se soutenaient silencieusement l'une et l'autre lorsqu'elles allaient mal, dont elles relevaient légèrement la tête lorsque leurs doigts se touchaient – comme si le contact leur rappelait qu'elles étaient là l'une pour l'autre. Et ce n'était pas tout : sa Ma portait toujours les sacs de courses de sa mère sans même qu'elle lui demande de le faire, elle tondait toujours la pelouse quand sa mère commençait à se plaindre que l'herbe devenait trop haute. Elle passait à la maison pendant ses jours de congé pour réparer une porte qui grinçait, ou le robinet de la salle de bain qui fuyait depuis des années ; ou pour monter le rangement à souliers que sa mère n'avait même pas demandé mais qu'Emma avait apporté quand même parce qu'elle savait que Regina était secrètement dingue de chaussures.

Et sa mère, elle, elle déposait le repas de midi au poste tous les jours. Tous. Les. Jours. Et lorsqu'Emma venait manger à la maison, sa mère mettait ses jolies chaussures et ses belles robes, et elle préparait des desserts qu'elle mettait dans des boîtes achetées spécialement pour Emma. Elle souriait à Emma avec un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et elle riait tout le temps en l'appelant _Miss Swan_ avec ce ton qui transpirait le _bonheur_. Et elle parvenait à obtenir d'Emma des choses que personne d'autre ne pouvait, juste en le lui disant ou en le lui demandant. Lorsqu'elle avait mentionné en passant que les cheveux d'Emma étaient en train de devenir un peu trop longs, sa Ma était allée chez le coiffeur dès le lendemain, il l'avait vue en allant à l'école. Et parfois elles se disputaient, mais quoi qu'il arrive, lorsqu'Emma avait besoin d'elle, sa mère arrivait. De jour comme de nuit, elle laissait tout tomber pour Emma.

Lorsqu'Emma se remettait encore de sa rupture avec Hook, avant les repas quotidiens, les sourires secrets, les touchers en passant et les réparations de fuites de robinets; sa mère rendait visite à Emma. Elle la faisait sortir de ses châteaux, l'obligeait à se doucher et à s'habiller, la forçait à manger. Elle peignait ses cheveux et lui lisait des histoires, et elle entretenait des conversations à sens unique lorsqu'Emme refusait de prendre la parole.

Emma avait lutté, au début, mais sa mère avait résisté parce qu' _on ne dit pas non à sa Reine_. Au final, on était passé d'une situation où Emma s'énervait et se mettait à crier lorsqu'elle voyait la mère d'Henry débarquer, à une situation où Emma souriait légèrement et passait la tête en dehors du château lorsqu'elle apprenait que Regina allait venir. Et ensuite, il y avait eu les repas quotidiens, les sacs de courses portés et les pelouses tondues, les nouveaux tons et le _flirt_. Et encore après tout ça, il y avait eu la nuit où tout avait changé.

Il était censé dormir. Et il était en train de dormir, en fait, mais quelque chose l'avait réveillé. Donc il était sorti de son lit, et lorsqu'il avait ouvert sa porte, il avait réalisé que c'était la voix de ses mères, qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Elles étaient proches, probablement dans les escaliers ou peut-être juste devant la chambre de sa mère. Et puis il avait entendu la voix d'Emma, qui pleurait, et « comment tu veux que je ne me sente pas coupable, Regina ? Alors qu'il m'aimait vraiment, et, j'ai _essayé_. J'ai essayé. J'ai pensé que je finirais par l'aimer, mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. Je n'ai pas pu. Il ne me comprenait pas, pas comme toi. Et maintenant, il est de retour, et ça fait des mois que je l'ai quitté, mais je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas de lui. Et il ne comprend pas. J'arrête pas de lui dire, et je suis méchante avec lui, même si je ne fais pas exprès, mais c'est parce qu'il ne _comprend_ _pas_. Il me dit qu'il m'aime toujours, mais comment je suis censée l'aimer alors que mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre ? » Ensuite, elles avaient remarqué sa présence et ça avait marqué la fin de la conversation ; sa mère s'était placée devant Emma, mais c'était trop tard, il avait tout entendu.

Il en avait parlé à sa grand-mère plusieurs semaines auparavant, elle s'était figée et elle l'avait fixé, comme si elle venait enfin de _comprendre_. Il n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'il avait entendu cette nuit-là, il avait juste mentionné certaines _choses_. Mais le regard de Snow était redevenu impassible, elle s'était dirigée vers Charming pour l'entraîner dans la salle de bain, et là, ils s'étaient mis à parler vraiment tout bas. Ils bougeaient beaucoup leurs bras, Charming secouait la tête et il pensait avoir entendu sa grand-mère utiliser son ton _« je suis trop excitée »_. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la salle de bain, ils avaient fait comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait refusé de lui en reparler, mais elle affichait toujours le même sourire, chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aborder le sujet, et il avait pensé qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'elle soit au courant, elle aussi.

\- Henry ? Tu veux que je t'envoie chez tes grands-parents ou tu préfères marcher ?

Il cligna des yeux et fixa ses deux mamans. Sa Ma avait la tête appuyée contre le genou de sa mère, qui, toujours debout, avait glissé la main dans les cheveux d'Emma.

Il soupira profondément. Il en avait aussi parlé à Paige, et elle lui avait dit qu' _« il faut qu'elles se dépatouillent toutes seules, Henry »_. Il secoua donc la tête et ignora l'évidence qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Je vais y aller à pied. Merci d'être venue, maman.

Il s'approcha et fit un câlin à ses deux mères, puis il sortit de l'appartement. Après son départ, Regina se tourna vers Emma et haussa un sourcil.

\- Je sais. Il se met à nous fixer parfois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. On dirait qu'il rêvasse et qu'il zappe complètement le monde qui l'entoure.

Regina émit un bruit évasif en enlevant ses chaussures. Elle ne remarqua même pas la main qui se tendit, l'aidant à ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir retiré lesdites chaussures, sans lâcher la main d'Emma, qu'elle remarqua que leurs doigts étaient entrelacés.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et recula d'un pas, détachant leurs doigts. Elle contracta les siens et serra le poing, faisant rapidement disparaître la chaleur réconfortante de la main d'Emma sur la sienne.

\- Donc, tu recommences à faire des châteaux.

Emma grogna, se mit sur le dos et fixa son plafond de couvertures. Elle se retint de sourire en sentant la pile d'oreillers et de coussins s'enfoncer sous le poids léger de Regina.

\- Je lui ai dis que j'allais bien. Je voulais juste que…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, réalisant juste à temps ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de dire.

\- Je voulais juste avoir un endroit où me poser tranquille.

\- Et ton canapé, ça ne suffisait pas ? demanda Regina en se mettant sur son côté.

Elle posa sa tête sur sa main et observa Emma hausser les épaules avant d'entrelacer ses mains sous sa propre tête.

\- Je me pose toute la semaine sur mon canapé. Je voulais varier un peu.

\- Et donc tu t'es construit un château ?

Emma lui jeta un coup d'œil, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- Et donc je me suis construit un château. C'est un chouette château. Très solide.

Regina roula des yeux et lui fit un petit sourire. Mais elle ne répondit pas ; elle attendait. Elle savait que quelque chose embêtait Emma. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle se mettait à construire ces choses.

Une fois, après que Regina l'ait rejoint dans sa forteresse, Emma lui avait confié que lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle se cachait sous son lit en prenant soin de laisser pendre la couette ou s'enroulait complètement dans un drap et se cachait dessous à chaque fois qu'elle avait peur. Le noir et les couvertures qui l'entouraient alors la rassuraient. Elle avait continué à construire les châteaux de couverture étant adulte, parce qu'elle était seule et que personne n'était là pour la juger. Mais plus tard, lorsqu'Henry avait découvert cette habitude par accident et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air flippé, juste inquiet pour elle, elle avait arrêté de se cacher de lui. Et Regina, ben, il était rare qu'Emma lui cache quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient donc appris son secret, mais ils étaient les deux seules personnes au monde à être au courant.

Emma savait que Regina l'observait, mais au lieu de se plonger dans le regard doux et attentif qui la scrutait, elle continua de fixer le plafond en frottant paresseusement le tissu de son top entre ses doigts. Puis elle dirigea ses mains vers la chemise à carreaux qu'elle portait habituellement par dessus ses débardeurs et en agrippa les bords.

Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle ne voulait pas refaire un grand déballage de sentiments. Mais il semblait qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts pour résister, Regina finissait toujours par l'amener à se confier. Pourquoi Emma se sentait-elle à ce point en sécurité avec elle ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours là, à la soutenir comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant ? Pourquoi la regardait-elle toujours comme ça ? Pourquoi était-elle si bienveillante à son égard ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Emma l'aime autant, bon sang ?

Plus ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, plus elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle s'en sortait très bien toute seule. Il serait plus raisonnable qu'elle reste seule. Ses relations couraient toujours au désastre.

\- Tu t'en vas quand ?

Regina cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, fronçant les sourcils en entendant le ton agressif d'Emma. Cette dernière regretta ses mots dès qu'ils furent sortis de sa bouche, surtout lorsqu'elle vit l'air blessé de Regina.

\- Je suis désolée, reprit-elle d'une voix douce. Je ne…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Emma ?

Emma savait qu'elle devait lui fournir un début d'explication, surtout après le commentaire méchant et injustifié qu'elle venait de faire. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité, mais lorsqu'elle sentit une main chaude se poser contre son coude, les mots lui échappèrent sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. C'était toujours comme ça, avec Regina.

\- Ça fait une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vue. Tu me manquais.

\- Et donc tu me demandes de partir et pas de rester ?

Emma resta silencieuse un moment, puis finit par marmonner un petit « non ».

\- Tu veux savoir quand je vais partir pour pouvoir arrêter d'anticiper mon départ, comprit soudain Regina.

Elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste lorsqu'Emma refusa de lui répondre.

\- Emma, si je te manquais, pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit quelque chose ? J'essayais de te laisser un peu tranquille parce que je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais que tu me laisses tranquille ? demanda Emma à voix basse, acceptant enfin de croiser le regard de la brune.

\- Parce que j'occupais pas mal de ton temps. Quand on a mangé ensemble, la semaine dernière, tu m'as dis que tu te sentais étouffée par cette ville.

\- Oui, répondit doucement Emma. Par cette ville. Pas par toi. Jamais par toi.

Regina caressait le coude d'Emma de son pouce, essayant de ne pas se perdre dans les mots qu'elle entendait. Elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elles. Elle savait qu'Emma le savait aussi, mais elles n'en avaient pas encore parlé. Elles y avaient fait allusion ; des remarques vagues telle que celle qu'Emma venait de faire, mais jamais rien de direct. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment. Ou peut-être que ça l'était. Comment pouvait-on savoir quand c'était le bon moment ?

Tout ça était très déroutant. La seule autre personne pour laquelle elle avait eu des sentiments aussi intenses avait été Daniel, et ça remontait à tellement loin. Elle était si jeune, à cette époque, si insouciante. Une personne très différente, somme toute, et qui ne portait pas encore le poids d'un passé orageux; qui n'avait aucune responsabilité. Elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir cette conversation avant qu'Emma soit prête, parce que Regina savait que si elle flanquait la trouille à Emma, cette dernière ferait ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : elle prendrait la fuite. Au lieu de ça, elle lui adressa donc un sourire réconfortant et continua de caresser sa peau, taisant les mots d'amour et de loyauté qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Elle resta dans les sentiers battus.

\- Tu sais, parfois, je me sens étouffée par cette ville aussi. Je voulais juste respecter ton besoin d'espace, tout comme tu respectes le mien.

Emma émit un bruit moqueur en réponse.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne respecte pas ton besoin d'espace.

\- Tu ne le respectes pas quand je te dis que j'ai besoin d'espace et que tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Dans ces cas-là, oui, tu me suis partout jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de te dire ce qui me pose problème. Mais quand je te dis que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule et que c'est la vérité, tu écoutes toujours. Je voulais t'écouter, moi aussi. Je suis désolée d'avoir mal compris.

Emma hocha la tête.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir été agressive.

\- Tu peux t'excuser en me disant pourquoi tu as construit ce château.

Emma se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, les yeux pleins du conflit qui se jouait en elle.

\- C'est juste que… tu me manquais, et…

Elle fit une pause, puis reprit :

\- C'est débile.

\- Ce n'est pas débile. Continue.

Regina fit glisser sa main jusqu'à l'avant bras d'Emma et le pressa légèrement, espérant l'encourager à se dévoiler.

\- J'ai pensé que tu… et puis, quand on a mangé ensemble, on était… Mais ensuite tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole pendant une semaine. Et je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre de vin avant qu'on ait cette conversation.

Emma tendit la main hors du château et attrapa la bouteille posée au sol. Elle l'ouvrit et en prit une grande gorgée, sans se donner la peine d'utiliser un verre. Elle but encore un peu, puis offrit la bouteille à Regina, qui prit à son tour une petite gorgée avant de reposer la bouteille par terre. Ensuite, Regina ferma l'entrée du fort, sachant qu'Emma se sentirait mieux si elles étaient complètement confinées.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Emma finit par dire :

\- J'ai cru que tu en avais marre de moi. Et que c'était pour ça que tu gardais tes distances.

\- Emma, je n'en aurai jamais marre de toi, tu le sais. Même si je le voulais, quoi qu'il arrive, le destin finit toujours par nous pousser de nouveau l'une vers l'autre. J'ai maudit les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée en les envoyant dans un nouveau monde, et comme par hasard, c'est aussi dans ce monde qu'on t'avait envoyée ? Et l'enfant que j'ai adopté était aussi ton fils par simple accident ? Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. On était destinées à faire partie de la vie l'une de l'autre, Emma. Et ensuite, tu as débarqué dans ma vie, une nuit, et quelles que soient les méthodes que j'employais pour me débarrasser de toi, j'échouais toujours. Même la deuxième malédiction n'a pas réussi à nous séparer définitivement. C'est comme si le destin avait choisi que nos vies s'entremêlent. Et il a eu raison. J'ai vécu dans deux mondes différents, j'ai rencontré un nombre incalculable de gens, mais je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un comme toi.

\- Quelqu'un comme moi ?

\- Quelqu'un capable de redonner de l'espoir aux autres alors qu'elle-même n'en a aucun. Quelqu'un ayant traversé des douleurs inimaginables à cause des hommes…(elle replaça une mèche d'Emma derrière son oreille), et qui croit quand même que tout le monde est capable de devenir bon, même moi. Tu connaissais mon passé. Bon sang, tu as l'as même observé de près ; tu as subi ma rage lors de ton stupide voyage dans le temps. Tu as pu voir la Méchante Reine dans toute sa gloire, et pourtant, même après ça…

\- Je suis quand même tombée amoureuse de toi.

La respiration de Regina se coupa. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude qui la fixaient, ceux qui l'avaient séduite depuis si longtemps déjà, et elle y trouva la même chose qu'elle y voyait depuis des mois, mais enfin libre de toute dissimulation.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Emma avait choisi ce moment précis. Peut-être qu'elle se sentait suffisamment en sécurité, peut-être que ça faisait un moment qu'elle y pensait, ou peut-être qu'elle en avait juste marre de taire ce qu'elles savaient toute les deux ressentir. Quelle que soit la raison, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elles allaient enfin en parler, et Regina sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer.

Lorsqu'elle se rappela enfin qu'il fallait qu'elle relâche sa respiration, elle ne put retenir le grand sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

\- Oui. Tu m'as aimée malgré tout.

\- Tu as surmonté l'un des passés les plus sombres dont j'ai jamais entendu parler, Regina. Et pourtant, tu as changé et tu es devenue quelqu'un de bien. Tu m'aides à me souvenir que tout le monde est capable de devenir bon. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

\- Mais c'était grâce à toi, Emma, répondit Regina en posant sa main sur la joue d'Emma. Tu as cru en moi alors que personne ne me faisait confiance. Alors que tu n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Tu me défends quand le reste du monde est contre moi. Tu « assures toujours mes arrières », comme tu dis. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, Emma. Ne crois pas une seule seconde que je ne ferais pas la même chose pour toi. Quand toute la ville pensait que j'étais responsable de la deuxième malédiction, tu m'as crue sur parole lorsque je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas le cas. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai été capable d'être quelqu'un de bien, grâce à ton soutien et à la confiance que tu as placés en moi.

Elle retira sa main et la posa sur le poignet d'Emma.

\- Premièrement, je pense que tu ne serais jamais capable de lancer une malédiction qui te séparerait d'Henry, deuxièmement, je sais quand tu mens ou non. Je sais _toujours_ quand tu mens, Regina.

\- Personne n'était capable de me déchiffrer, avant. Pas comme toi.

\- Ça te dérange, que je puisse le faire ?

\- Non. Ça me fait me sentir… ça me fait me sentir moins seule, Emma. Et je me suis sentie tellement seule, pendant presque toute ma vie.

\- Tu n'es plus seule, maintenant, dit Emma en tendant la main pour lui caresser la joue.

\- Non, en effet. C'est-c'est un changement bienvenu.

Emma lui sourit et se tourna vers elle, pour qu'elles soient face à face. Elle se déplaça un peu pour que le bas de leur corps se touche, et Regina sentit des papillons naître dans son ventre. Emma continua de lui caresser la joue, jetant des regards furtifs à ses lèvres avant de relever les yeux vers son visage.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Regina resta silencieuse, incapable de se défaire de son sourire pour répondre. Au lieu de ça, elle attrapa le haut de la chemise ouverte d'Emma et l'attira au dessus de son corps, s'allongeant dans le même mouvement. Emma comprit rapidement ce qu'elle voulait faire, planant légèrement au dessus de l'autre femme en lui souriant.

\- Tu vas continuer à me sourire encore longtemps, ou tu vas finir par…

Regina gémit en sentant Emma se baisser _enfin_ vers elle pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ça faisait tellement, tellement longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment. Des lèvres douces glissaient contre sa bouche, et Regina se sentit soudain toute légère. C'était mille fois mieux que dans tous ses fantasmes. Le poids léger d'Emma reposait contre son corps, le parfum enivrant de l'autre femme envahissait ses sens, et les lèvres d'Emma étaient plus douces que ce que Regina aurait pu imaginer.

Elle gémit de nouveau, et lorsqu'Emma lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait approfondir le baiser, Regina s'empressa d'ouvrir les lèvres. Ses mains descendirent le long du dos d'Emma et l'attirèrent contre elle pour que leurs corps ne fassent plus qu'un. Quand elle sentit qu'Emma résister, continuant à planer légèrement au dessus d'elle, Regina leva les genoux pour encadrer les hanches de la blonde et l'inciter de nouveau à s'allonger complètement sur elle.

\- Je veux sentir ton poids sur moi. Allonge-toi.

\- Je ne veux pas t'écraser, haleta Emma entre deux baisers.

Regina rit, son corps frémissant contre celui d'Emma, ce qui eut pour conséquence de causer un éclair de désir dans le bas-ventre du Shérif. Le rire de Regina avait souvent cet effet sur elle, parce qu'elle était juste tellement belle quand elle était heureuse. Emma ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir physiquement au sourire radieux qui éclairait son visage.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'écraser, Emma. Allonge-toi.

Emma obéit lentement, étouffant un grognement de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur de l'entrejambe de Regina. Elle refusa de laisser reposer totalement sur l'autre femme, toujours persuadée que l'intégralité de son poids lui ferait mal.

\- Emma, lui dit Regina d'un ton réprobateur. Tu n'es pas complètement allongée.

\- Je vais te faire mal.

\- Parfois j'aime bien souffrir un peu, Em-ma, ronronna Regina. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ça, ça ne va pas me faire mal. Je veux juste sentir ton corps sur le mien.

Emma prit une grande inspiration, puis elle céda enfin, se déplaçant pour que tout son poids repose sur Regina.

\- Voilà, dit Regina en souriant. C'est beaucoup mieux.

Elle leva la main et attira de nouveau le visage d'Emma à elle, plongeant immédiatement sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre femme lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Emma suçota la langue de Regina, et les hanches de la brune s'arquèrent contre elle. Le contact créa une pression délicieuse sur son clitoris, et elle soupira profondément. Elle sentit qu'Emma souriait contre ses lèvres, et la pinça sur le côté pour se venger.

\- Allons, allons, Madame le Maire, la gronda Emma en embrassant et en léchant chaque parcelle de son cou. Nul besoin de recourir à la violence.

\- Je t'en ficherai, de la violence.

Emma s'esclaffa dans son cou, déclenchant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Regina.

\- Je suis certaine que tu le feras, le moment venu.

Elle mordilla la gorge de la brune, puis apaisa la parcelle de peau en la léchant. Sentir la peau de Regina sous ses lèvres était addictif, et elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle sentit l'autre femme tirailler un de ses côtés. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Regina, soupirant de contentement lorsque deux mains douces se mirent à vagabonder dans son dos.

\- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de ça, Emma.

\- Moi aussi. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Je voulais attendre que tu sois prête.

\- Tu m'as attendue, répéta Emma en souriant.

\- Je t'attendrai toujours, Emma, tout comme toi, tu m'attendras toujours.

Emma pencha la tête et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

\- Merci. D'être patiente.

Regina sourit et lui embrassa le front.

\- Tu as fait preuve d'une gentillesse et d'une patience sans pareilles à mon égard, Emma ; plus que n'importe qui dans toute ma vie. Je ferai toujours de mon mieux pour faire de même avec toi.

\- Parce que tu m'aimes ?

Regina laissa échapper un rire.

\- Oui, Emma, parce que je t'aime.

Emma sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, se remettant immédiatement sur ses avant-bras. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau, et elle souriait toujours à la fin du baiser.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Regina. Et il me tarde vraiment de te montrer à quel point, quand tu seras prête.

Regina leva la tête pour l'embrasser encore, enfouissant ses mains dans les boucles de la blonde qu'elle aimait tant. Elle essaya de transmettre tout ce qu'elle ressentait dans le baiser, l'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Lorsqu'Emma finit par détacher leurs lèvres, laissant tomber son front sur l'épaule de Regina, la brunette sourit d'un air espiègle et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Emma.

\- Em-ma ? l'appela t-elle en attrapant la main de la jeune femme, l'entraînant beaucoup plus bas. Je suis prête, maintenant.

* * *

 **THE END. C'est tout pour le moment, comme dirait la Voix (je sais, je me répète). J'espère que cet OS vous a plu autant qu'à moi et que vous avez passé un bon moment :) A plus tard !**

 **Je remercie Not Gonna Die pour son aide précieuse :)**


End file.
